


The Trip

by Dreamywriter_03



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Partnership, Vacation, Will They Won’t They
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamywriter_03/pseuds/Dreamywriter_03
Summary: Robin Masters got an invitation to check out and spend the weekend at Europe’s best hotel in Paris, but unfortunately he couldn’t make it, so he sent it to Magnum and Higgins.SET SOMEWHERE IN S2
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV/Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60





	1. The message

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this is my first EVER fanfiction, so please don’t judge me :). I actually never thought of writing a fanfic, but after watching the whole first season and now half of the the second season of Magnum P.I, I can 100% assure, that I’m crazy over Magnum and Higgins. They are just so cute, aghhh...And also I’m sorry if I made any spelling mistakes, because english isn’t my native language.  
> 

As the beautiful Hawaiian sun rose, Magnum woke up, checked the phone, and realized that it was almost 7:30 AM. He had gotten a message from Robin Masters, which was strange because he would always call instead of sending a text.

He quickly got out of bed and went to take a shower. After 20 minutes he was done, he put on a red aloha shirt with grey shorts and went to the main house.

”Hey, Higgy?” he asked as he walked in.

“In here, Magnum!” a soft voice from the kitchen called.

Magnum walked through the living room into the kitchen and saw Higgins enjoying her coffee and reading news on a laptop.

“Did you also get a message from Robin?” Magnum asked with curiosity as he stood in front of her on the other side of the table.

“Good morning to you too,” she looked at him and smiled, and went back to reading the news. “It depends on what kind of message I needed to receive,” she asked.

“Well, I got a message saying that I can spend the weekend at the La Briste hotel in Paris,” he said joyfully.

”Yes, I got the same message, and...” she said, but Magnum interrupted her “Do you even know how luxurious that hotel is? It's one of the best hotels in Europe.”

”Of course I know what it is! I, unlike other people,” Higgins said looking at Magnum, “have stayed in those kinds of hotels''

”Ouch, that hurt, you know,” Magnum said as he walked to the refrigerator. 

“Anyways, the good thing is that we don’t have any new clients, so I guess we're taking a vacation for a couple of days,” Magnum said as he grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

“Yes, indeed. I don’t know about you, but I could use some time not thinking about work,” Higgins said and looked through the window to see the beautiful weather outside.

“Yeah, me too,” Magnum said and realized that Higgins was quite a busy woman, after all, she did manage Robin’s estate on top of their PI caseload. He watched her for a few seconds, then slowly started walking to the door.

“Ok, I gotta go pack,'' Magnum said as he walked past Higgins. ''Robin sent that invitation with such short notice, because the flight is tomorrow at 3 PM, so I suggest you do the same,” when he had reached the door, he turned to Higgins and said, “Oh, and by the way, Rick is also coming with us.”

Magnum opened the door and walked out when Higgins shouted, “Wait, what? I thought that Robin wrote that the invitation is for two rooms only,” she asked in confusion.

”Well, yeah, but I’m pretty sure we can get another room under Robin's name, thanks to his reputation. And besides, I already told Rick that he could come, so it wouldn’t be cool to cancel that with him,” Magnum said before closing the door.

Later in the evening, Higgins had packed everything she needed when she saw a car pulling into the driveway.

It was a black Lamborghini Urus, but she didn’t recognize whose car it was.

She saw a man stepping out of the car, but she could not identify who it was because he was wearing a black jacket with the hood up and it was already dark outside.

The unknown man walked into the guesthouse.

Higgins followed him, carefully looking around the area.

She was almost at the doorstep when she stopped and listened for a moment, not hearing anything, Higgins reached for the door handle and slowly opened the door.

With one foot in, Juliet heard two men speaking loudly. It was Thomas and Rick, and they were watching their favorite baseball team, the Detroit Tigers, play on TV.

Higgins walked into the living room, but Magnum and Rick didn’t notice her since they were too busy watching the game.

“Oh, God, why aren’t they doing anything?” Magnum asked as the opposite team scored a home run.

”Yeah, all of the Tigers outfielders were just standing there! They didn’t even try to run and get the ball!” Rick agreed.

”Magnum, what is this? Shouldn’t you be packing?” Higgins said with an angry tone.

”Relax, Higgy, I’m all done.” Magnum said as he looked at her with a cheeky grin.

”Hey, Juliet, how was your day?” Rick asked, trying to help Magnum to get out of the situation.

”It was fine. Do you have a new car, Rick? I’m not sure I recall you having a black Urus” Higgins asked Rick.

”Oh, yeah. I bought it a few days ago. How do you like it?” Rick asked with excitement.

”I must say, it looks nice.” Higgins was fangirling over the car because that exact Lamborghini had been her dream car for years.

”Thanks!” Rick said before turning to the TV.

“So, I talked to TC, he agreed to take us to the airport tomorrow. He is going to be here at about 12 PM” Magnum said taking a sip of his beer.

”You actually arranged a ride for us? Look who is growing up finally.” Rick said with sarcasm.

”Yes, I did, Orville,” Magnum said smiling at Rick.

”Are you sure it’s not going to be a problem for TC? I mean we can get ourselves to the airport. There is a thing called Uber, I think you should try it, Magnum” Higgins said looking at him.

“No, it’s not going to be a problem for him. He said he’d be glad to take us.” Magnum said, continuing to watch his game.

”OK, gents, I’m off to get some sleep. Goodnight, and remember that we have a flight tomorrow, so don’t forget to set your alarms and be up on time” Higgins said as she walked to the door.

”Yes, ma’am! Goodnight!” Magnum called to her.

As she walked through the door, she gave Magnum one last look and caught him watching at her before smiling and turning back towards the TV.


	2. The Airport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know,I know it's been more than 2 weeks since I posted the previous chapter, but school's stuff is really hard, and I'm sorry about that. But yeah, I read the reviews of the first chapter and they were so sweet, so thanks to all of the people who wrote something there. And also big thanks to HPfangirl_13 for being my beta and correcting all of my dumb mistakes :)

**The** **next morning...**

Magnum's alarm clock rang, waking him up. He went downstairs and woke Rick up, who was sleeping on the sofa in the living room.

Magnum tapped on Rick’s shoulder, ”Hey bud, for how long are you gonna be sleeping there? It’s already noon! TC is going to be here any minute! I think your alarm clock hasn't gone off”.

”What!? Rick exclaimed.

He quickly got off the couch and rushed to the kitchen to get his phone and check the time.

It was only 8 AM. 

“Man, not cool, I legit thought I slept through my alarm,” Rick said with disappointment and looked at Magnum who was laughing his ass off.

“But you gotta admit that was funny, wasn’t it?'' Magnum said with a big smile on his face.

”No, it wasn’t Thomas,” Rick said with a serious face.

”A little bit?” Magnum said, still laughing.

”NO!” Rick said with an even more serious face, almost sounding angry.

”OK, OK Orville, chill. So what can I make for breakfast for you? Eggs with bacon? Pancakes?” Magnum asked as if he was trying to apologize for his actions earlier.

”Oh boy, really? You can’t say you are sorry, so you’re trying to make it up to me” Rick said still deciding what he wanted for breakfast.

“So, what 's it gonna be?” Magnum asked.

“Let's go with fried eggs and bacon,” Rick said, sitting down on the sofa and checking his phone.

”OK,” Said Magnum, walking to the kitchen to start making breakfast.

After he had finished making breakfast, they ate and watched some game highlights on TV.

Later they went to the main house to let Higgins know that they were awake. When they went into the big house, they didn’t see anyone inside, so Magnum looked through the window and saw Higgins doing yoga by the ocean.

She made those difficult yoga poses look so easy, he thought to himself.

Magnum went down by the beach and saw the dobermans sleeping close to Higgins and the second they saw Thomas, they stood up and growled at him. He has gotten used to them hating him.

”Easy, lads.” Higgins said as she saw that Magnum was coming.

”Uh, will this ever stop? I mean, can’t you teach them not to attack me every time I come near you?'' Magnum asked.

”No, I can only teach them things like sitting or catching a stick. Not who to love or who to hate. But since you’re here, is there something you wanted?” Higgins asked, switching the yoga pose.

”No, just wanted to say good morning to you.” Magnum said with a cheeky smile.

“Well, good morning. Something else?” She asked and looked at him.

''No.'' Magnum just stood there with a smile on his face and watched Higgins do yoga.

''Uhm, why are you still here?'' Higgins said with a little smile.

''I'm just looking at the ocean'' Magnum smirked, knowing she caught him lying.

''Really? Because the ocean is behind you, and I don't think you have eyes in the back of your head. Or maybe you want to join me for a yoga session?'' Higgins teased him.

''Wait, did you hear that? I think Rick is calling for me. I really should get going.” Magnum said pointing back at the house.

''Ok, sure.” said Higgins, knowing Magnum was looking for a way out of the situation.

At noon TC arrived to pick up the three friends and drive them to the airport.

''My man! How's it going?'' Magnum said, happy to see his friend.

''All good, brotha. What about you?'' TC asked.

''I mean, I'm going on a trip to Paris, and I’m going to stay in the best hotel in Europe, so I’m feeling pretty amazing.'' Magnum said with a big smile on his face.

''Gotta say, I'm kind of jealous of y'all. That's pretty legit. But anyways, are Higgy and Rick coming? Cause I don't want you guys to miss the flight.” TC said. 

''Yeah, yeah, there they are'' Magnum said, pointing at Juliet and Rick.

''It’s about time guys! We gotta hurry, let's go!” Magnum said as they got into the car.

TC climbed into the driver's seat, Rick sat next to him in the front, and Higgins and Magnum sat in the back.

''Did you pack everything? Your passport? Plane tickets?'' Higgins asked Magnum.

''Yes, I did. I already checked twice. Did you pack everything?'' Magnum asked, looking into her eyes.

''Of course, I would never forget something'' Higgins said looking away from him.

''Well, I wouldn't be so sure'' Magnum said smiling.

''What do you mean?'' Juliet asked in confusion.

''Nothing.'' Magnum said still smiling. 

''Oh man, I wish you luck with those two,” TC told Rick and they both smiled.

''You know we can hear you guys, right?'' Magnum shouted from the back seat.

As they arrived at the airport, they took all the bags out of the trunk and one by one hugged TC a goodbye.

''Bye guys have a safe flight. And have fun in Europe'' said TC.

30 minutes later they had dropped off the luggage, checked in for their flight, and got in line for airport security control.

After they were through security, they went to find the gate for their flight. It was only 1:15 PM, so that meant that they had at least an hour to do whatever they wanted. 

''I don't know about you guys, but I would love to go and get something to eat'' Magnum said, looking around at the dining places to see what he was in the mood for.

''Yeah, same here,'' Rick said.

''Of course, you do'' Higgins said, rolling her eyes.

''What about Burger King?'' Magnum asked with a big smile.

''Yeah, that sounds good to me. Higgy, you coming with us?'' Rick asked.

''No thanks, I'd rather go get a coffee at Starbucks than eat fast food'' Higgins said.

''OK, your choice” Thomas replied.

''I’ll go get my coffee and then find you boys, OK?''

''Yeah, sure. You know where we’ll be,'' Magnum told her and pointed at the chosen place. 

''Just please don't get lost, OK? It would really suck if we missed our flight, trying to find you."' Magnum said with a small smile.

''Oh, or is it because you wouldn't be able to check-in to the hotel without me?'' Higgins sassed, pivoting around to walk towards Starbucks. 

''So, what's up with you and Higgy?'' Rick asked Magnum as they sit down at the Burger King while waiting for their food to arrive.

''What do you mean?'' Magnum asked in confusion, knowing deep down that there was something, he just wasn't entirely sure what it was and didn't want to have false hopes. So, he found that it was just easier to deny everything about this topic.

''We are just colleagues and friends, nothing has changed. What makes you think that something is going on?'' Thomas asked, trying to play dumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that You enjoyed this chapter as much as the first one :). Also I'm not sure yet where I want to go with this storyline at this point, but yeah, hopefully I figure it out soon. So stay tunned for the next chapter ;)


	3. An old friend

''Thomas, stop playing. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who has noticed that something's up.'' Rick countered while looking at Magnum.

''Don't worry. Nothing is going on.'' Magnum said as the waitress brought their food.

''If you say so!'' Rick said with a smirk before digging into his burger.

20 minutes later they were done eating, but Higgins still hadn’t come back from Starbucks, and Magnum was starting to get a little worried, even though he tried to pretend that he wasn’t. 

“Did you try calling her?” Rick asked as he saw that Magnum was looking around.

”Of course, it went straight to voicemail.” Magnum said.

Finally, after 5 minutes Rick spotted her in the distance. “Look! There she is! But she’s with...”

“With who?” said Magnum as he turned around. ”Who is that guy?” He asked and tried to recall if he had met the man, but he couldn’t remember.

“Where were you? You said it would only take a few minutes, but you were gone for like half an hour.” Magnum said bit angry.

”What? I said nothing of the sort! But I have a good explanation, I ran into an old friend,” She told them, looking at the man, who was standing next to her. He was tall, much taller than Magnum, with blue eyes and brown hair. He looked like every woman's dream man. “This is Oliver. He’s a friend from my England days.” Juliet said, smiling at the tall men.

“An old friend, huh? I’m Thomas Magnum.” He said, shaking Oliver’s hand with much more force than was necessary. You could see Oliver twitch from the tense handshake.

“Oliver Norman, pleased to make your acquaintance.” He said in a thick British accent.

”Hey, I’m Rick.” he replied, stepping in to shake Oliver’s hand.

”Funny thing is that Oliver is also going to France on the same flight as us, so it will be a great time for Ollie and me to catch up with things. Can you believe that we haven’t seen each other for almost 10 years!” smiled Higgins. 

”Yeah, that’s great. It really is.” Magnum replied, annoyance clear on his face, but still trying to smile.

After some time, boarding started and everyone got in line to scan their tickets to get on the plane. 

“So where are you sitting, Oliver?” Magnum asked.

”Third row, left window seat.” Oliver replied with a smile.

_ First-class? He is handsome and rich? That’s definitely Juliet’s type,  _ Magnum thought to himself.

“First class? Nice!” He said with a fake smile.

After they boarded the plane, Magnum saw Higgins hug Oliver, and walk past the tall to get to their seats in the economy section, which meant that they were sitting somewhere in the back. He didn’t complain though, because Robin had already done so much for them, and asking for better seats would have been disrespectful.

They were sitting in the 38th row with Higgins by the window, Rick in the middle, and Thomas by the aisle. 

“I can already feel this flight is going to be long and boring, so I’m gonna go to sleep, especially because Thomas woke me up so early this morning.” Rick sassed as he tried to get more comfortable in his seat.

“Whatever, go to sleep Orville.” Thomas laughed.

Rick put in his earplugs and slowly started to fall asleep. Magnum looked over Rick, to see what Higgins was doing. She was on her phone, reading something, probably one of Robin’s books. Magnum didn’t feel like distracting her from reading, so he put on his headphones and started watching a film on his tablet. 

Few hours had passed by, Rick was still sleeping and Magnum spotted Oliver coming their way down the aisle.

“Hey, Jules. There is a free seat next to me. If you want to, you can come and sit there.” The British man said.

Magnum’s earphones were still in, but the film was paused, so he tried to pretend that he didn’t hear what Oliver said. 

“Um, I don’t know. Thank you for the offer, but I don’t want to get caught sneaking into a first-class.” Higgins said unsurely.

”I understand. See you later, J.” Oliver winked before starting to walk back to his seat.

Magnum felt relieved that she hadn’t moved and he almost started smiling, but was strong enough to hide it so Juliet wouldn’t notice that he had been paying attention.

Higgins glanced at Magnum and then looked back at Oliver “Ollie, wait. I’ll come and sit with you,” Higgins said while ignoring Magnum, who was looking at her with confusion.

”Rick, I’m sorry, but can you please let me out? I’m terribly sorry that I woke you.” Higgins said as she shook Rick’s shoulder to wake him.

Magnum was already out of his seat to let Higgins get into the aisle, but before she started walking to Oliver, he grabbed her wrist. “Why did you change your mind? At first, you said you weren’t going and now you are.” Magnum asked questioning her choice.

“It’s not polite to eavesdrop on other people’s conversations, Magnum.” she retorted, walking further down the aisle to catch up with Oliver. 

Magnum was still standing with sadness on his face. He had been hoping to spend some time with her or to talk with her during the flight. 

_ Why do I even care who she sits with? Why am I even sad? That's so messed up, _ he thought to himself.

He brushed his hand through his hair, and sat down again, continuing to watching the film. He decided to turn it off a few minutes later as it was not holding his interest anymore and drifted off to sleep. 

**_ Juliet’s POV _ **

”Wow, there’s so much space here.” Juliet said excitedly as she sat down next to Oliver.

”One of the perks of flying in the first class.” Oliver smirked.

”It is rather luxurious.” Juliet replied as she began looking all over the place to check everything out.

”Speaking of, here comes another advantage.” Oliver said, pointing to one of the flight attendants, who was bringing two glasses of champagne.

”Here you are, sir and madam, a Glass of Veuve Clicquot for each.” the flight attendant said.

”How did...You remembered my favorite champagne brand?” Higgins was impressed.

”I wasn’t sure if it still was your favorite, but since I know now, I can order the whole bottle.” Oliver smiled.

”You are too kind, Oliver.” she gushed.

After hours of talking, they had caught up with everything that had happened in their lives over the past 10 years. Well, almost everything, since Juliet didn’t know if she could trust him, she left out all the details of her MI6 life. 

The front of the airplane was filled with laughter and happiness as the old friends reminisced, whilst the back was quiet and almost everyone, including Magnum and Rick, was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading it, and I hope that You enjoyed it. Don’t be scared to leave a review below, and write what I should improve. Thank You, it means the world to me :)


End file.
